Round Two
by Killbot2000
Summary: Puck is lonely, Rachel is lonely, what will they do to fix that?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Well, I mean, it was true.

They never were friends before, what was the point in making something out of nothing if he wasn't going to get anything out of it?  
If Rachel Berry was nothing then why hadn't he stopped thinking about her almost 2 weeks after he left her sitting on the bleachers?  
For some reason he couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't know if it was because he was pissed that she dumped him, or if it was because she dumped him for another man. His best friend, Finn. [of all people] It definitely wasn't because he liked Berry or something. Puck doesn't get crushes, and he doesn't fall in like with anyone.  
The whole Finn thing was like deja vu of what happened with Quinn. Except... different, seeing as he never really wanted to be with her. Sex was just sex to him, and he made a mistake by getting drunk and sleeping with his best friend's lonely girlfriend. He did offer to take care of her though, and his baby, but of course she turned him down for Finn.  
But the thing was; to Quinn, Puck was just a loser. But with Rachel, Noah could make something out of himself, and she like... believed in him.

What was so great about Finn anyways? I mean, Puck was a stud! He had lots of experience and could please the ladies in ways they never thought possible. And on the contrary to what Finn says, he's heard Finn doesn't last long... at all. What kind of a chick wants a guy like that?  
Probably because he is sensitive and has like... feelings and shit. Fuck that, he didn't have to be a pussy to prove that he was a good guy [in a sense...], he could take care of someone and be sweet if he wanted to. He just... chose not to.  
Maybe he could some how prove himself to Berry, and she would see he could be her knight in shining armor or whatever.  
How the hell was he supposed to do that?

----

Rachel kept her self busy by doing her homework and then some, and practicing new [and old] songs every day. It wasn't hard to stay busy, but it was hard to keep her mind off of her loneliness.

Finn didn't want her, and he would never be with her. She needed to stop being selfish and get over him. He had a baby on the way to think of, with his girlfriend, who he loved. Her getting in the way was messing up a family, and she wanted no part of being a home wrecker.  
She was still surprised she had her very first boyfriend just a couple of weeks ago, and it was Puck. [of all people] When he left her sitting on those bleachers she realized she made a mistake. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to break up. She missed his company a bit.  
Not to mention his kisses made her melt into a puddle of goo. They weren't just kisses, he did this thing with his tongue, and his hands were always [almost] everywhere. It was made her feel like... like a woman.  
Finn's kisses were always short and sweet, and maybe there was a little spark there, but nothing compared to the fire her whole body felt with Noah's.  
She should try and forget about him too, he loved Quinn. [Even though he shouldn't, like she shouldn't love Finn] But maybe... maybe they could help each other forget? Or, maybe... forget it. Noah would probably never want to date her again, he didn't seem to pay much attention to her anymore anyways.

* * *

**I know that was really short, the next couple of chapter should be a bit longer, but I'm going to keep this one pretty short. I'm thinking it'll have at least 4 chapters but it might end up with 5 or 6. Anyways, it just started off as a random idea I had after I finished 'How to Win Over Berry'. I just randomly wrote up chapter 2, but I wanted to write a little introduction to the story first, and then we'll see where it goes from there. **

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
Oh, and thank you to those who read/reviewed/alerted 'The First Time'! I appreciate it. :]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck had sat next to Rachel in the back row during glee rehearsal the next day. He saw an open seat next to Quinn, who was sitting next to Finn, _Hell no_. And another empty seat next to Santana, _Definitely not_. It was just his luck; there was 1 more open seat in the very back, his favorite place to sit. One problem, it was next to Berry. Well, maybe this wasn't a problem. He could get some sort of plan in motion. What was his plan, you ask? He had no idea.

Wow, that girl could sing. And what he means by that is that Rachel was belting out the song so loudly he was sure his left eardrum would burst. He had to admit she sounded good though... _kind of, I guess._ It was also nice because right now he was just mouthing the words and no one noticed he wasn't singing because she would be drowning out his voice anyways. What? Don't judge! He likes to sing _sometimes_, but 2 days of glee rehearsal a week [not to mention; dress rehearsal practices, and everything else he does for these gleeks] was a little too much for him, he deserved a break.

-

Mr. Schue started throwing out ideas for new ballads to perform for Regionals. That was a long way to come, but he thought it would be good to start as early as possible. Rachel full heartily agreed, but she was trying her best not to interject her opinions into Mr. Schue's song selections. She could feel eyes burning a hole through her face, and she turned to face him. Their eyes met for a moment, and she smiled. She wondered why he had chose to sit next to her today? It was kind of sweet seeing as there are 2 other open chairs next to Santana and Quinn. He rolled his eyes at her and turned his glance back on Mr. Schuester, and she followed suit.  
A couple of minutes later she could feels his stare again, this time she didn't turn to look at him. Did she have something on her face? Ew, maybe she had ranch dressing from her salad at lunch in her hair. She awkwardly un-tucked her hair from her ears and let it fall over her face. She was inspecting it, making sure there was nothing gross it in, and also trying to cover her face in case she had something on her face.  
She glanced out of the corner of her eye through her hair and eyed him when she noticed he wasn't staring anymore.

-

Puck felt her gaze on him so her turned back to her to see her hair in her face all messed up. What the hell? She was peering at him through her hair, and it was kind of... weird.  
He leaned over close to her and whispered,

"Stop that, it's annoying."

She snapped her gaze down to her lap and quickly combed her fingers softly through her hair before tucking it behind her ear. He could see the color on her face and he felt a little bad for his comment. He didn't mean to say _she_ was annoying, [though she could be, at times]  
A lock of hair fell out from behind her ear, and he wanted to reach out and feel the soft, sweet smelling hair he could remember from just a few weeks ago, but maybe that was like... sexual harassment or something? [She was known to threaten with lawsuits.] Or maybe it was just creepy... _Yeah, that's the one_  
Still, his body didn't listen to his mind and he saw his arm slowly lift his hand to her face, he paused for a moment, and then figured, _what the hell._ and went in for the kill. He wound his fingers softly around that lock of hair with the intent of putting it back where it belonged, but at the same time she had turned towards him which caused her cheek to awkwardly brush against his knuckles, sending a weird feeling of electricity through the touch. After keeping their gaze locked for a moment he quickly broke out of the trance and tucked her hair back behind her ear and then turned completely to Mr. Schue. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to think of something other than Rachel's eyes still on him. Why did he just do that? Now she was going to think he was a creep.

After rehearsal he got out of that room as fast as he could and practically ran down the hall to the boy's lockers rooms.  
He needed to get his back pack from his gym locker, but he was also avoiding any conversation to be had with Rachel. Whatever had just happened was nothing. Rachel said she still loved Finn, and according to her he's like in love with Quinn or something. That wasn't true, but he didn't deny it because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing he might have fell for her..._ just a little bit_. As soon as he left the locker room, his backpack slung around his shoulder he ran right into her. The folder of sheet music she was carrying got dropped on the floor, and he bent down and picked it up for her before she had a chance to.

"You stalking me or something, Berry?" he spoke up with a smirk when he handed her back her belongings. She grabbed her folder out of his hands forcefully and glared up at him.

"Wow Noah, you're so egotistical. To answer your question, no. If you hadn't noticed the front doors to the school are right there. I was just leaving." She waved her hand to motion to the doors in front of her. He looked half shocked that she just freaked out, and the other half of him found it hilarious.

"Chill, Berry! It was a joke. Don't get your panties in a bunch." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at his last comment.

"Speaking of your panties, we never got to 2nd base..." His smiled turned to a smirk again as he leaned forward. She gave him her own smirk, which looked kind of odd coming from her, yet that made it kind of... hot.

"Maybe another time, Noah. My father is waiting for me." With that she stalked past him, and he watched the sway of her hips as she left him standing there until the sound of the front doors closing woke him out of his daze.

Did Rachel just tell him 'maybe another time' to going to 2nd base? Who cares if she was joking or not, a part of her wants to because she said it, [he convinced himself] meaning he was totally going to touch her boobs!

---

As soon as the front doors closed, Rachel shoulders sagged from the uptight position she was holding them in, and she let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding.  
Did she just agree to going to 2nd base with Noah? She blushed at the thought, and then shook it from her mind. He probably didn't even listen to her when she talked.  
She got into her dad's car, and when he started a conversation about her day at school she politely answered with the normal, it was good, lots of homework, blah blah blah. She was trying to avoid talking about Noah [not the time or place to be talking about him with her father] but right now he was the only part of her day at school that she could remember.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

"So when can I take you up on that offer, Rachel?" He practically purred her name, and it sent shivers down her spine after she got over the shock of him sneaking up on her.

"Good morning, Noah. It's always a pleasure to converse with you but I'm not sure what offer you're talking about?" She turned away from him and started messing with her books. She was pretending like she was looking for something, so that it wouldn't look obvious that she could remember the offer that happened only yesterday.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He smirked as he leaned up against the lockers next to hers, and laid a hand gently on her waist.

She froze out of shock, and after a pause when she didn't move he started slightly tugging on her waist to pull her closer, but it would have gone unnoticed to anyone around them. She turned towards him and looked him in the eye before replying,

"No, I really have no idea what you're talking about." she tried to keep her 'I'm totally not lying' face on, but she was sure he could see through that. She was never good at hiding her emotions.

"Well if you want me to spell it out for you; Second. Base. But don't worry we can start off with first." he smirked at his last comment.

"You said _maybe later_, and now is later. So...?" he finished, she couldn't leave him hanging, he was a stud. Every girl was dying to be with him, and Rachel never got the full effect of Noah Puckerman. She needed to experience it first hand before making up her mind about him.

"How about even later than this." she stated,

"Then when?" she had to be so... complicated? exhausting?

"Never." _-What?_ She had to be kidding. She was such a tease.

"Come on Berry, don't play with a boys heart."

"You have a heart?"

"Funny."

"I was only joking. I didn't mean to offend you. I know you have a heart, I mean obviously you have a heart. It is one of the most vital organs in the human body."

"Yeah, well you did offend me, and now you're going to have to make it up to me. I'll see you before Glee rehearsal in the music room"

"Well, I'm always there early anyways..."

"Well then it won't be a problem for you." They had a short stare down before he nodded at her, and brushed past her. Knocking his shoulder lightly into her's as her passed.

Rachel turned and watched him leave her behind. Was it bad that she was kind of looking forward to this?

----

Rachel Berry was sitting nervously on the piano bench, staring up at the clock. Noah was making her nervous, she never knew when he'd show up.

There was exactly 20 minutes before Glee when he walked into the room and walked right up to her, sitting on the piano bench like it was no big deal.

"So what's up?"

_What?!_ He was the one who told her to meet him there, and was asking to go to second base with her, and all he has to offer is _what's up_?

"Nothing, so is there a reason you're here?" She wanted to get this over with.

"Cutting the bullshit, eh, Rach? Can I call you Rach?"

"Uhm,... sure."

"So,_ Rach, _I was thinking we'd start off slow," he placed his hand on the small of her back, she shivered at the feeling of his touch. As he continued he reached up to brush a piece of hair out of her face.

"And then..."

And then, Puck couldn't think of what to say. It gave him an odd deja vu of yesterday. She was so cute sometimes when she was acting all shy like this. But then she had that crazy Berry side, and then that subtle sexy that she doesn't even realize she has. She looked up at him questionably, waiting for him to finish with his hand still on her face with his fingers wrapped in her hair.

"And then what?" she said softly, as if questioning him to go further. He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her head towards him as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
They had made out a lot on her bed when they were dating, but this kiss was different. Rachel felt comfort in the feeling of Noah's palm on her cheek, and the other on her leg. She was lost, his kiss was breath taking but not at all what she was expecting after he had been hitting on her. It was sweet and gentle, when she was expecting rough and greedy.

They broke apart and she slowly opened her eyes, as if that had been a dream, but she saw Noah with a soft smile on his lips.

They didn't say anything for what seemed like forever when Puck broke the silence,

"So, you wanna like... practice or something?"

"Practice what?" She looked at him confused and a little taken a back, thinking he was suggesting something. He started laughing at the look on her face.

"I mean a song, Berry."

"Oh,... okay, sure."

She walked over to her backpack and bent down to unzip it so she could get her sheet music out.

Puck couldn't help but admire her from behind, and then realized he did not want to sing. Nor did he want Rachel to nag him about his singing.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I have it written, but it jumps ahead a couple of months and I was thinking of writing a chapter or 2 to go in between, but I haven't made up my mind about that yet. We'll see.  
Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys! :]  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next week;_**

What had he done? He had kissed Rachel Berry like he had never kissed anyone before, and it made him feel like some virginal 12 year old girl. He hated that feeling. He was going to attempt to ignore Rachel, but she was doing all of the work for him.  
He hadn't seen her once since last Glee rehearsal, and the thought that he scared Rachel into hiding made him smirk to himself. She must feel something for him if she's avoiding him. Hopefully that something isn't hate and disgust.  
Nah, no one hates a kiss from Puck! Especially not the one he gave Berry. If he felt something, she had to have felt it too, right?

--

Rachel felt like an idiot. She was putting a lot of effort into avoiding Noah. You have no idea how many times they cross paths between classes.  
Right now she was busy confusing herself with this whole situation in the music room before rehearsal started. Yeah, maybe before she was thinking of getting with Noah to get over Finn. But after that kiss she had kind of forgotten about Finn in a sense, and she hadn't even realized it because she was too busy thinking about Noah. They had just broken up a couple of weeks ago because they wanted different people, and now here they were... she was hiding in the music room, dreading seeing him. He was probably just messing with her or something, she should just forget it. Right?

She was softly humming to herself as she looked over new sheet music she had gotten early from Mr. Schue. [She felt it should have her approval]  
She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Noah sitting on the opposite side of the room but he was staring right at her. She looked up at the clock to see how close rehearsal was to starting, and realized he came at exactly the same time as last week during their _meeting_. She looked back at him and felt an odd tingly feeling from his gaze. He was looking her up and down, and she felt weird being scrutinized.  
Well, this is something she needs to get used to when she becomes a star. She straightened her back, and looked back down at the music. She was not going to let him bother her.

Except not. She could still feel his gaze on her for the next 5 minutes and she couldn't pay attention to the paper in her hands at all. She felt like she was sweating or something. Why is it so hot in here?  
She was getting irritated from his judging stare, and the heat was making her itch, and right now she just wanted to scream.  
Setting the papers in the chair next to her, she looked up at Noah to see she was right, he had been staring at her.

"Is there something you need, Puck?" She glared at him.

"So it's Puck now? Should I go back to calling you Berry?"

"I don't care which one you call me."

"I bet you like it when I call you_ Rach_." he smirked as he purred her name. Now she was getting frustrated.

"I don't have time for your games right now, Puck. I don't know what you're trying to pull, why did you even come here anyways? To mess with my head? Just leave, we all know you don't participate like the rest of-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Berry? My voice is bad ass, I rock the guitar, and I sound just as good as the other guys" He stood up, almost looking for a fight. Well, she started it!

"Please, last week when you sat next to me I could tell you were just mouthing the words. That's like cheating or something!" She stood up too, and clenched her fists.

"You don't even try to sound as good as the other boys. Nor do you act like you want to be here. I don't get you" Her crazy diva side was coming out, and she was not backing down.

"Maybe you aren't supposed to get me." He said sternly, as if she wasn't good enough for him. He was standing only a foot away now, and they could feel the heat from their anger radiating off of each other.

"Maybe I don't want to get you." She said a little softer this time, she was always bad at lying, and Puck saw right through it, and stepped a little closer to her.

"You sure about that, Berry?" He was looking right into her eyes and it made it even harder to lie, or even speak. She was totally speechless just staring right back at him. After a moment he whispered.

"That's what I thought." For a second Rachel thought he was going to lean in and kiss her, with the way his eyes slowly rested on her lips.

They could hear foot steps of the other Glee members coming down the hallway, and Rachel quickly broke a part, sliding back into her seat. To her surprise, Puck followed her and sat in the chair next to hers. She felt a little...relieved.

Though they didn't say another word to each other that day.

* * *

_**The next day;**_

Puck really wanted to talk to Rachel. Weird, right? Talking was not Puck's thing... Especially when Rachel normally does all of the talking.  
Yesterday had left him feeling confused. He felt like screaming at her and kissing her at the same time. Seriously, Berry was probably the most confusing, demanding, brutally honest girls he knew and that seemed to complicate things a bit, yet he kind of liked that. It gave him a challange, and Puck was always up for a challange. He had no idea if she was actually mad about their fight or not though, and he was going to find out.

Rachel was taping lightly on the piano keys when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder from behind, and she jumped off of the piano bench, sending it falling backwards as she turned to face him.

"Shit, Berry! What the fuck?" He was crouched over, rubbing his foot. The piano bench was on it's side, laying on the floor right next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Noah! I certainly did not intend to harm you. You just startled me... normally no one else comes in here within 5 minutes of rehearsal starting, even Mr. Schue!"

"I came early the last couple of times, didn't I?"

"Well... yes. But it was my understanding that that was only a one time thing, well and then you showed up again yesterday and I didn't know what to think..."

He bent over to sit the piano bench up right and sat down on it looking up at her.

"I see. So, is that why you avoided me all week, then?"

"Just because you didn't see me, doesn't mean I was avoiding you. I like to keep myself busy with my school work. Even between classes, why waste time while you're at school, right?" Her voice got a little louder as she started to defend herself. Okay maybe he was right, but he had no right to jump to conclusions!

"Right. Well, next time don't tell Hummel you're avoiding me. He's got a big mouth sometimes."She blushed bright red and looked down. He was still looking up at her, but now she was avoiding his gaze. Girls are so complicated sometimes! He placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her forward. She stumbled closer, placing her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes for a second before she forgot who she was, who he was, all she saw was want. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, it was no time before he deepened it and pulled her on top of his lap. After what seemed like forever, yet not long enough, they both pulled away. Rachel stepped up off his lap and started to turn the other way until he lightly grabbed her wrist.

He looked into her eyes as if he wanted to say something. He did! He wanted to tell her to not avoid him anymore, but he didn't want to sound like he needed her or something. He wanted to tell her that he was wrong when they had that talk on the bleachers, they could be friends, well maybe he wanted a little more than that, but again... desperate and needy was not Puck's thing. He broke his gaze, and the grip on her arm when he heard the twist of the doorknob of some of the other Glee members arriving.

---

Now every time they see each other in the hallway, Rachel will give Puck a shy smile, which he will reply with a nod [sometimes a wink if he's in a good mood], and then she will respond will a huge blush [or a chuckle if she's feeling confident.] Somehow she got the message, and he was glad he didn't have to explain himself to her.  
They've got a routine going now, and neither one of them wants to break it.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is okay. I wrote up the 2nd half and was going to post it as the next chapter, but then I realized I really wanted to put some sort of tension or fighting in before it got too involved. So then I had to try and reword everything to make it sound right, but I'm not sure how great of a job I did with that. I think the next chapter will be kind of similar to this one. Just short drabbles about their little meetings, it's really fun writing like this! Anyways, enough rambling.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I could never seem to get this chapter right, and I eventually gave up and kind of forgot about it. Haha. I figure I might as well post it now though. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**

**Okay this kind of just skips around to their different meetings. They could happen days or weeks apart, I don't think it really matters too much with the story.  
**

Puck was sitting in the empty music room staring at the clock. There was 15 minutes before rehearsal started and Berry was no where in sight. Did she all of the sudden decide she was too good for him? He was a little ticked off because he was Noah Puckerman, he sleeps through Math class, copies that nerdy afro-kid's Spanish homework, and gets called out by Berry herself that he was only pretending to sing in rehearsal the other week, and he actually shows up early for this girl like some whipped pansy and she doesn't even have the decency to show up for him.

He puts his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he is doing. He heard the door creak open and Berry quietly walk in. She didn't look up at him until the door was shut, but once she did she gave him a small sheepish smile as if she could tell he was upset she was late. He sat up straighter as if he doesn't give a shit, but she still sees through that and spoke up as she walks towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a dentist appointment 7th period." she said a little nervously as she sat down next to him. He nodded at her nonchalantly as if it was whatever. She nervously situated herself in her seat and pulled out her History book.

"Do you want to do some homework together?"

He could feel her breath on his face and it smelled like she picked the spearmint toothpaste at the Dentist's. The smell was almost intoxicating, and all of the sudden his mouth tasted like he needed a mint. This works out perfectly.  
He could tell she was a little surprised when he first pulled her into the kiss, but that feeling faded fast when she gave in, sighing into his mouth._ Homework?_ Who the hell wanted to do homework when they could do this? He was tasting every bit of her mouth, and he felt like he couldn't get enough. She probably had no idea what she was doing to him.

* * *

"Hey, Rach, wait up!" she heard a deep voice call from behind her. She turned to see Noah and she smiled softly at him and waited for him to catch up.

"Where you headed to?"

"Well I have to go back to my locker to drop off my Spanish and Math books, and grab some sheet music to practice during lunch and maybe I should grab a sweater just in case it's cold in the auditorium..." By the time she had trailed off, they were at her locker. He studied her as she paid no attention to him, as if it took a lot of thought to throw some things into her locker.  
She finally turned to see his gaze and smiled before turning back to her locker and blushing slightly.

"Uhm, so today is pizza day and I'm starving, I'll catch up with you later?"she turned and nodded her head

"Enjoy your pizza." he smiled at her, and took off down the hallway. He could smell it already.

-

After he bought 2 slices of pepperoni and ate them in about 5 minutes, he contemplated getting some more pizza when his mind trailed back to Rachel. Maybe he could satisfy another hunger in the auditorium.  
He gave a quick goodbye to the football guys and headed in that direction.

When he opened the back doors, his ears were all of the sudden filled with the sound of Rachel's voice. It was strong, beautiful, and so emotional. He didn't want to stop her because she sounded amazing, but he didn't forget the reason he went there either.

He slowly walked up from behind her and bent his head to her neck and gave her a soft kiss there. She gasped at the feeling and hit the wrong note in shock.

"_Noah..._" The sounded of her whispering his name like that made him want to do so many things to her right now.

"Don't stop." He whispered in her ear after he took a break from her neck. He could feel her shiver and she rested her hands on the piano keys to begin playing again, but after only a couple of seconds she hit the wrong note again when he kissed her behind her ear.

"I. I can't." She said a little helplessly, he leaned his head up and kissed her on the lips this time, letting her know it was okay if she couldn't play anymore, because they had other things to do anyways. He brushed his fingers along her cheek, tracing them behind her ear into her hair. She sighed at his movement, and he licked her lips which she parted happily granting him access. He sat himself more comfortably on the bench next to her, not breaking the kiss, and slid his other hand onto her thigh.  
Every movement he made sent a shock through her body. Rachel never knew she could get such a rush from something other than performing.

* * *

He walked into the music room to see her pacing back and forth.

"Berry, what's up with you?"

"I cannot believe the nerve of him!"

"Who? What happened?"

"You were there, you saw it!" Puck tried to think back to something... anything, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I really have no idea what or who you're talking about" he said a little defensively. She glared a little at him as if he was in the wrong for not reading her mind and knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"Mr. Schue! First he gives MY solo to Tina, then he starts giving Mercedes more spotlight, and now he is letting Kurt compete me in a diva off which is just going to turn out to be a popularity contest! No one likes me!" her voice was raising with every word and Puck was surprised she hadn't already exploded.

"Whoa, Berry. Just chill for a second." He walked a little closer to her.

"Chill?"

"Yeah... Chill. You know, like, calm down."

"I know what chill means Noah, but thanks for explaining that to me like I'm a child. Back to my situation, what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to blow them the fuck away." She looked at him a little shocked so he smirked at her and continued,

"Berry, you know you're the shit. You've got the majority of solos and no one has any doubt about your singing abilities. Just go up there and sing like you always do,... I know you'll do great." He said the last part a little softer, maybe hoping she wouldn't hear it. She most likely had heard it though because the next thing he knew she practically jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him hard on the mouth. He was shocked by it, but didn't show it. He leaned into her and pulled her head in closer. She broke the kiss for air after a moment and softly said,

"Thank you, Noah." he didn't know if she was thanking him for the compliment, the kiss, or both, but either way he grinned like an idiot.

* * *

**I'm not really following in the episodes of the show or anything, the timeline for my story is kind of odd, it just happens. If that makes sense. So the diva-off with Kurt in the last segment doesn't necessarily happen at the same point in the show seeing as my first chapter started just 2 weeks after Mash Up.  
I hope I don't confuse anyone!  
Also, don't worry, he ate some mints or something before he met Rachel in the auditorium after eating the pizza. lol. I didn't want to gross anyone out with pizza breath, but I didn't want to write "He ate some tic tacs" into the story. haha.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! :]  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Puck walked up to the music room early, of course, and stopped at the closed door of the music room. He could see Finn inside with Rachel. Why the hell had Finn gone early to rehearsal today? Inside Rachel was sitting on the piano bench, and Finn was leering over her with that goofy grin on his face. Why did he look so happy? Puck wanted to wipe that look right off his face. Finn sat down on the other side of the piano bench and started talking, it looked like he was using his 'Finn's stupid is cute' charm. Goddamn him for getting in the way! Rachel turned to face Finn more so Puck could actually see her face, she looked kind of out of place, and uncomfortable with the situation. He took that as a good sign, and silently smirked to himself.

She wasn't really looking at Finn either while his mouth moved. She kept staring over to the left... Puck averted his glaze to see what was so interesting about the wall... the clock? Why was she staring at the clock? He realized that, duh, she was waiting for him! They always meet at the same time, and he was already 3 minutes late after watching them through the window. Wow, that sounds creepy, he's like a Peeping Puck or something.  
With the very sudden ego boost [not that he needed one] he got out of seeing Rachel squirm to get away from Finn, and knowing she was waiting for him, he stood up straight and walked into the room. Both Finn and Rachel turned to Puck. Finn smiled up at him, and Rachel looked relieved. He was going to have to remind himself to thank her later for choosing him.

"This is the first time I've seen you here early for rehearsal, Puck!" Finn spoke up. How they hell would he know? He normally always walked in at least 5 minutes late with a pregnant Quinn on his arm.

"How would you know? I've never seen you early for rehearsal either..."

"That's actually true, Finn. I like to keep myself on a _timely schedule,_" when she emphasized the last part she averted a glare to Puck for a second. Apparently she was a little upset he was late. He winked at her, because that was totally hot, and now he was sure he was going to make it up to her later.

"and I have never been late to anything. Especially for glee rehearsal because my schedule always has me here half an hour early. I haven't seen you come in early for at least 3 months, if not... ever."

"Oh,..." Finn looked down, half confused, and half ... okay no, he was just confused.

"Well, I should go see if Quinn is done in the bathroom yet. I hate the sound of puking, it makes me want to puke too, you know?" Finn looked at the other two as he stood from the piano, waiting for their answers. They both had the look of disgust on their faces, and that kind of answered his question.

"I'll see you soon, guys" Finn left with a wave, and they waved back.

As soon as Puck heard the door click shut behind him, he walked up to Rachel and sat in the spot that Finn was just occupying. He took a little pride knowing that her face was now relaxed and she had a small smile on her lips, matching his own. But he would never admit that.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Yeah, thanks for that"

"I thought you like... liked him or something."

"I did. or, I mean, I do... I don't know anymore, feelings are so complicated sometimes, you know?" she turned to look him in the eyes, and they were sparkling. It was like it was all a little too much for him to handle. Because, yeah, he did know, but it felt so overwhelming

So he turned his head away from hers and faced the clock she had been glancing at earlier, and then he did something he had never really done before with her. He laid his hand over hers and squeezed. She squeezed back but he still didn't look over at her.  
He felt her warm hand leave his grasp, and when he looked down at his down cold hand he felt her slid onto his lap and start kissing up his neck, along his jaw and then his lips. He slipped his fingers through her hair, and pulled her farther into the kiss until she gasped, giving him entrance her to mouth.  
He had his hands all over her, and she didn't protest where they happened to land, so he let them roam pretty much everywhere.  
Right now he had one tangled in her hair, pulling her head closer, and the other was laying on her thigh. His fingers tips were laying right under where the edge of her skirt had crept up. He was like teasing her and himself, you have no idea how much restraint it was taking on his part not to reach up her skirt and tug those panties off. He tested the waters, slowly slipping his hand up her thigh, trying to keep distracting her with his mouth. He got up to his knuckles under her skirt when she broke apart for air. She pulled back, a bit out of breath. Her hair was messed up from him running his fingers through it, and her lips were swollen and red. He smirked at his accomplishment and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips after he removed his hand from her leg, wrapped it behind her back.

"Thank you, Rachel Berry."

"For what?"

Instead of replying he leaned in and gave her another quick kiss before slowly removing her from his lap. He could tell she was about to protest when he spoke up,

"Anyone could walk in any minute, rehearsal starts in 7 minutes."

"Oh.." She fixed her hair by running to fingers through it, and she smoothed out her skirt going to sit next to her backpack in the back row.

As Brittany, Mike, Kurt, and Artie came through the door Puck sat down next to Rachel like it was no big deal and Rachel looked at him oddly like he had never done it before.  
No one else even paid attention to them as Puck winked at her. She playfully hit his arm, but the movement was so light he reached over and grabbed her hand in his before she could pull it away. She looked right at him for a second before she pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned her attention away from him. But a couple minutes later, Rachel had just left her arm dangling to the side of the chair. Puck stared at her hand for a second before brushing his fingers down her wrist and sliding his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers.  
He glanced over at her and she was smiling as she stared down looking over her sheet music, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Rachel was mentally singing the happiest song in the world. Her hand was interlaced with Noah's, and she was in heaven.  
She wasn't even paying attention to the notes on the sheet music she was pretending to read over. It was taking a lot of restraint on her part not to look over at him because she might just crawl back into his lap and finish what they had started.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I end it there or keep going? If I keep going what do you want to see happen?  
I could go either way, this was how I originally intended to end it and I'm okay with that seeing as I don't know which direction I would take it after this. But it has been a really fun story to write. :]  
**

**Well if it is the end, then thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of the reviews like crazy!  
**


End file.
